


Moments in a Relationship

by tommygirl



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two nathan/haley drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in a Relationship

**_One Tree Hill - Nathan/Haley (Drabble # 1)_ **

Haley glanced around the apartment and tried to keep from hyperventilating. She knew that she had made the right decision – like she could do anything else, but marry Nathan after he asked her – but it was finally hitting her how _extreme_ their decision was. She was married. To Nathan. Forever.

What were they thinking? They were in high school and had their whole lives ahead of them. How was Nathan supposed to know if he’d still want her three months from now let alone in ten years? She didn’t want to be anyone’s albatross because she was insane when it came to first love.

Not first, _forever_.

Hopefully love lasted that long - it seemed to for her parents.

And God, she did love Nathan. _So much_. The way he smiled at her, the way he reached for her hand whenever they went some where, the way he said her name like it was the most important word in the world. He made her feel safe in a fashion she had never knew was possible, in a fashion that made her realize she had spent years walking a tightwire with no safety net until he had come along.

Haley shook her head, trying to stop the room from spinning as everything hit her, and sat down on the couch. She shut her eyes and breathed in as deeply as possible. She could smell Nathan’s familiar cologne lingering on the sweatshirt she was wearing.

She smiled. This was why she had done that. Nathan was her home, and the rest would all fall into place with time.

 

* * *

**_One Tree Hill – Nathan/Haley (Drabble # 2)_ **

“Sometimes I want to kill you, Nathan Scott,” Haley muttered as she waited out in the freezing cold for Nathan to get off work. They were supposed to be at the movies twenty minutes ago. Somehow she didn't think that was still happening, and while she wasn't exactly pleased about that turn of events, Haley realized she wasn't particularly angry either.

Haley wasn’t sure when she had become this girl, the crazy type that waits around on her boyfriend, the type that avoided making other plans because she couldn’t imagine going more than a few days without seeing the guy in her life. None of it really mattered, she guessed, because she _was_ that girl now. She knew Lucas was worried about her – he still didn’t trust Nathan – and sometimes she worried about herself. But mostly, she was happy in a way she had never been before, in a way that made her realize that love really was as wonderful as all those musicians and artists made it seem.

“Sorry I’m late,” Nathan said as he hurried through the parking lot over to where she was standing. He bent down and kissed her, allowing his lips to linger against hers for a few seconds, and he added, “There was a bit of a situation with a customer.”

“Likely story.”

He grinned and kissed her again. His hands moved up her sides and cupped her face. He said, “You’re frozen.”

“Yes, waiting out in the cold will do that to you.”

He wrapped his arms around her and said, “I guess I’ll have to warm you up then.”

Haley laughed and said, “Smooth.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“A veritable Casanova.”

“Whatever you say,” Nathan replied, resting his head against Haley’s. He motioned to the sidewalk and said, “We should start moving.”

Haley nodded as Nathan took her hand. It still amazed how far the two of them had come in such a short time. They had gone from enemies _(sort of)_ , to friends _(maybe)_ , to something a little more _(highly enjoyable when not utterly confusing)_ , to finally getting to a relationship.

“What are you thinking about?”

Haley smiled up at Nathan and replied, “Nothing important.” She rested her head against his arm as they walked down the street and said, “Sometimes I like to enjoy the moment.”


End file.
